I Read a Diary
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: AU/Tangannya menggoreskan cerita untuk buku hariannya, sebuah paragraf berupa epilog dari kisah hidup Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata/'Kau bilang aku tak pernah percaya takhayul'/'M-Marry Cristmas-'/1st SASUHINA/dedicated for DMAC 2011-2012/WINTER/RnR?


_**This fanfiction is dedicated for **Daylight Midnight Alliance Challenge 2011/2012****_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

**Masashi Kishimoto -1999**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**" I Read a Diary"**

**Author: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: 1st SasuHina, ABAL, OOT, SHORT STORY and many others will be founded =.="**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Saat kau mampu melihat kehadiran orang penghuni zaman dulu, maka ajalmu tinggal menunggu waktu.<em>"**

(anonymous)

**_24 Desember 2011_**

_Dear Diary,_

Pagi tadi aku tanding basket melawan kelasnya _ Dobe. _Masih dalam rangka turnamen sekolah awal semester ini sebagai apresiasi penyambutan liburan natal dan tahun baru. Pagi tadi sudah terasa luar biasa dingin meski kusadari jauh lebih dingin malam ini kalau dibandingkan dengan suhu pagi tadi. Salju sudah turun, termometer di dinding kamarku sudah menunjukkan suhu min -8 derajat. Haha... dua derajat lagi akan mencapai suhu terdingin Hokkaido, -10 derajat Celcius.

Dan sore tadi, sungguh sial. Aku kalah dan_ Naruto _mentertawakanku. Entah ada angin dari mana setelah pertandingan itu dia malah memaksaku untuk menemaninya makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi. Aku tak punya pilihan banyak, makan siangku sudah bisa dibilang tak benar dan bocah pirang berisik itu menawari makan gratis, _ O yeah._ Rezeki yang tak bisa ditolak.

Dan _hey, _Diary. Ini masih sekedar pembukaan cerita sabtuku, hehehe... sabar ya.

Dan setelah makan tadi, aku pamit pulang mengambil jalan berlawanan dengan arah kami pulang sebelumnya. _Berlari._

Ya, aku lari.

Aku lari melompati gundukan salju yang mulai pongah menutupi jalan, tanpa takut akan jadi korban injakan kasar penduduk Hokkaido yang sudah teramat biasa dengan dinginnya suhu akhir tahun. Aku berlari melewati rumah-rumah, melintasi jalan setapak, menuai jarak di antara daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan menemani sepinya tanah Hokkaido yang memutih, berlari lagi hingga melewati wilayah hutan kota dan perumahan hingga kakiku _berhenti_.

Bagian alas sepatuku kokoh di bibir bahan hasil campuran semen dan batu yang mengapit pinggir jalan beraspal. Di seberang pandanganku sekarang hanya ada sebuah danau yang tengah membeku sebagian permukaannya menjadi lapisan es yang menutupi. Bening dan memantulkann semburat matahari sore, menumbuhkan suasana lembut nan sayu khas Hokkaido awal Desember. _Luar biasa._

_Hn, _ Jujur kukatakan. Aku tak suka seni, si Brengsek Deidara yang tukang pahat dan Sai si Wajah Palsu itu pun tahu benar kalau aku benar-benar tak mood dengan namanya_ art_ atau- apalah itu. Oke, itu mungkin itu luar konteks, namun intinya aku tak suka dengan seni.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa kalau 'pemandangan' di depan mataku ini sudah menjadi bagian seni mahakarya luar biasa, menembus dimensi _ The Last Supper _ karya Leonardo da Vinci, mengobrak-abrik naskah romantis milik William Shakespeare, merekonstruksi buah pikir Mohammed Arkoun, hingga bahkan menyaingi lintas zaman waktu _postmodernism. _ Hahaha...? Benarkah?

Ya. Bahkan lebih tepatnya_ benar sekali._

Sebuah pemandangan yang terawakili dengan danau yang membeku, ditemani dengan pantulan mentari sore yang semangat menjingga, dihiasi dengan sederet pepohonan yang kering kerontang di pinggiran, menarikan sebuah sajian menyambut seorang pemuda tampan berupa kumpulan daun kering yang turun mendarat perlahan-lahan.

Hehe... narsis _dikit _lah...

Pemuda yang kini menuruni setapak-demi tapak patah-patah jalanan dari semen putih yang dibuat menjemput pinggir jalan menuju danau dimana ada gadis berambut indigo lembut yang termangu duduk di atas tanah,_ menunggu._

Gadis tercantik sedunia sedang menunggu_ku_.

Gadis yang tak akan pernah bisa tersaingi di _ hatiku_ oleh perempuan jelita manapun di semesta. Sumpah demi _ Kami Sama_ Yang Maha Cinta, hanya dia yang ada di hatiku sebagai adinda _bidadari_ utusan-Nya.

Seorang gadis manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan nyaris tanpa suara. Aku teramat yakin hanya suara rumput hijau keputihan tertutup salju serta gemerisik daun kering berjatuhan yang bisa terdengar saat -ini oleh kupingku yang normal.

Dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Aku melempar tasku sembarangan, membuat suara hengik nafas yang menjadi bukti kekagetan seseorang, aku tersenyum tipis, _Diary._ Tepat saat aku merangkulnya dari belakang.

_"S-Sasuke-Kun..."_

Aku tak memperdulikan protesnya yang terdengar tepat saat kedua tanganku tergenggam di depan dadanya, terkulai. Hengik nafas itu terdengar lagi, aku bosan mendecih. Kutempelkan depan dahiku dengan sengaja ke tengkuk putihnya, mendorongnya hingga tergeletak sempurna di tanah.

Dan saat kami berdua sudah berdampingan terlentang, aku memaksanya berbalik badan menghadapku. Hengik nafas lagi.

Aku tersenyum tipis, _ lagi._

Hengik nafas itu adalah satu yang membuatnya istimewa.

Ya, keluarga Hyuuga mungkin telah terdidik menjadi bagian dari peradaban kemuliaan di Jepang. Keturunannya biasa hidup anggun, berbicara perlahan dan seperlunya saja, menempatkan segala sesuatu pada waktu dan tempatnya pula. Hinata mungkin sering dianggap gagap karena nada bicaranya yang terlalu pelan seringkali membuat kita mengangkat telinga sejajar kepala agar bisa menangkap inti pembicaraannya.

Namun ketauhilah, _ diary._ Hinata 'gagap', dan gagapnya itu akan mencapai puncak tatkala dia di sampingku.

Hanya _aku._

Dan hengikan nafas itu adalah bukti bahwa dia terlampau _mencintaiku._

Hinata tergagap kian saat dia berbalik badan, kepalanya menunduk turun, menyembunyikan paras jelita di balik helai rambut yang menjuntai. Senyumku kini beranjak ke pangkal tawa. Kuletakkan ujung telunjukku pada dagunya, kugerakkan sedikit hingga membuatnya mendongak dan kini dapat kutatap pupil sewarna marmer pualam itu dengan segenap rasa.

Corak merah mesra menghiasi dua belah pipinya . Aku melebarkan senyumku.

Hey, _Diary._ Apa kau tahu betapa manisnya wajah bonekaku tatkala itu?

Hahaha... aku jamin kau tak akan _ pernah _ tahu.

Atau mungkin kapan-kapan?

Ok, namun biarkan kali ini aku cerita dulu, ya?

"_Nani desu ka? Hime-Sama?"_

Gadis seumuran diriku itu menarik senyum segaris menghiasi wajahnya kini, menghapus kesan kikuk yang hadir bersamaan dengan tampang gagap sebelumnya. Hinata berdehem tipis dengan gelombang yang tak sampai di telingaku, lalu ujarnya.

"_Iie..._

_... Nani mo nai desu."_

Kalimatnya terucap dengan cukup meyakinkan, aku mengangguk mengerti. Kulepaskan rengkuhanku darinya. Membiarkan Sang Putri Lavender mengikuti gerakan bangun yang membuatku terduduk.

Mata hitamku menyapu searah garis permukaan danau, memotret sensasi putih kebiruan yang menyamai efek visual di antartika dengan tambahan sensasi oranye kemerahan yang menyala-nyala. Hinata memeluk kedua pahanya, menyatukannya berdampingan hingga membuatnya mampu menyandarkan kepala dengan perantara dagu di atasnya.

"Aku tidak terlambat, khan?"

Pertanyaanku barusan membuatnya menoleh sesenti, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, lagipula aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menikmati pergantian malam natal, mungkin kalau sedikit lebih cepat akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Sinterklas lewat." Guraunya.

Aku tertawa, kalimatnya tegas dan lugas.

Aku sadar dia sudah banyak _berubah._

"Sinterklas itu _cuma_ dongeng, Hinata. Mereka tak terbukti secara realitas manapun," kataku. "kau bisa bayangkan kalau nanti anak _ kita_ dengan mudah percaya takhayul seperti itu? Hina-"

"-Ya sudah, kita ganti objek saja, ya? Dasar _Pak Tukang Realitas_." Candanya lagi. Aku yang terinterupsi bicaranya masih ternganga, lalu akhirnya tertawa pula renyah.

Tawa Hinata masih seperti _ dulu._ Manis, anggun, dan renyah terdengar. Benar-benar suatu nikmat yang diturunkan _Kami_ _Sama_ dari kahyangan.

"Lagipula kau ini yakin sekali kita _masih_ bisa menikah. Apa jaminanmu tak jatuh cinta lagi? Umurmu sudah menginjak 18, Sasuke_-kun_."

Menyinggung sedikit umur membuatku mengangkat alis. _"Lah_, lantas? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku bersedia menikah denganmu lagi di_ sana_?"

Hinata tertawa,

"Aku tak mau _pangeranku_ jadi munafik karena bilang tak butuh wanita."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak mau dipoligami."

"Ya jelas _ nggak_ dong." Gadis semata pualam itu menarik kedua tangannya ke depan. Merenggangkan buku-buku jarinya tanpas suara. "aku hanya menyatakan sebuah _realita_, Pak Tukang Realitas."

Aku terhenyak, lantas menghela nafas. Hinata menatapku penuh arti, mendapati sebuah keraguan di wajahku.

_Hn, Diary. Sepertinya aku sekarang benar-benar bisa memastikan kalau rumor _itu_ benar._

"A-ada apa? Ap-Apa k-kalimatku salah, Sasuke-Kun?"

Satu bukti lagi, _kebiasaan_ lamanya muncul. Aku mengacak sendiri rambut hitamku sebelum menjawab,

"Tidak."

Jawabanku terdengar tegas, menimbulkan kerut tipis di dahinya.

"_J-Jahat."_

Dia merajuk, kini giliran diriku mengangkat alis.

"Maksudmu?"

"S-sejak kapan k-kita sepakat boleh rahasia-rahasiaan?"

Aku mendengus,

Dan dua hitungan kemudian rasanya aku mendapat ide.

"Hei, kalau kau terdengar gagap seperti itu kau jadi rasanya lebih manis loh. _Hime-Sama."_

Godaanku lengkap dengan kepala yang menjulur ke depan tepat sejajar pandangnya, pupil pualam itu membulat sedetik, bibirnya terbuka hendak memprotes,

"A-ah, a-aku tidak-"

.

.

.

Dan sanggahan yang baru akan terlengkap menjadi kalimat tak jadi terucap dari bibirnya, tersegel dengan bibirku yang sudah menguncinya.

Bibir manis beraroma blueberry itu kehilangan semua kemampuan lisannya. Luruh beserta kecupan mesraku yang membawa kami berdua ke awang-awang.

Kujauhkan bibirku dari wajahnya perlahan. Kulit putih bersih yang terselubung di balik gaun bernuansa violet kelabu miliknya sungguh terlihat merah sekujur tubuh, perlahan hingga membias menjadi semburat pola di pipinya.

_Benar-benar_ bidadari yang _luar biasa cantik._

"Masih mau protes?"

Sosok cantik itu mengangkat pandangannya malu-malu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Dan tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, aku menyentuhkan hidungku ke atas hidungnya yang merona merah sebelum mendekatkan ujung bibirku padanya, menyesap bau wangi khas madu surga yang _setiap hari_ disantap olehnya.

Aku melumat bibirnya, lagi.

.

.

.

Kau tahu,_ Diary?_

Pertemuan kami yang terakhir tadi berakhir di mana matahari sampai di peraduannya, tergantikan dengan bulan yang menjadi panutan cahaya waktu malam. Aku melangkah menjauhi wilayah danau, berjalan setapak demi setapak sembari mengeluarkan jaket dan syal dari tas. Butir-butir salju mulai turun, menyentak-nyentak kulit siapapun yang terbuka hingga serasa terpaksa berlindung, namun _hei!_

Yang kau harus tahu _Diary_, malam ini malam natal. Kau tahu, kembang api tertembak dengan berbagai warna ke langit, membuatnya senantiasa cerah dalam sekian kali pandang. Tak henti-henti. Dingin boleh mencapai di bawah 10 derajat, namun semangat menjelang pergantian tahun malah membuat suasana kami penduduk Hokkaido semakin serasa hangat.

Berbicara tentang semangat, aku jadi ingat semangkok ramen gratis yang meskipun jujur aku tak terlalu suka, namun tetap akan membuatku mengenang si bocah duren brengsek itu.

Dia memang teramat _semangat._

Dan di malam natal yang tak terkatakan indah dan ramainya ini bisa kupastikan Naruto dan_ kekasihnya_ sedang sibuk menghabiskan malam indah berlatarkan putih saju dan dingin udara dengan gemerlap pora gembira natal.

Mereka berdua memang sama-sama _bersemangat._

_Hn_, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri.

Toh, _ kencan_ tadi sore sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan diriku. Hahaha...

_Munafik,_

Ya, sungguh aku adalah pemuda 18 tahun yang _benar-benar _munafik.

Kini aku hanya berada di depan meja, sedang menulis sekian ratus... tidak. Bahkan mungkin seribu kata di atasmu. Jam meja bundar berlatar lavender di atas meja baru menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat, namun aku sudah merasa ngantuk luar biasa.

Malam ini malam natal.

Dan jujur, ada sekian cerita yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu, Diary. Amat banyak sekali.

Salah satunya adalah sebuah _epilog_ dari kisah _ hidup._

Sebuah cerita penutup.

.

Apa? _Takhayul?_ Kau bilang aku tak _pernah _percaya takhayul?.

.

Hahaha...Ya, aku memang si 'Pak Tukang Realitas'

Dan untuk terakhir ini aku hanya ingin _membuktikan _kalau aku _pernah _menjadi penganut paham realitas.

Selamat tidur, _Diary._ Selamat hari natal.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata menaruh buku catatan bersampul desain kulit kayu itu kembali ke atas meja. Sosok semampainya bangkit dari duduk, berdiri kini menghadap dipan berselimutkan sosok yang tengah <em>diam<em> di sana. Lelaki muda itu terdiam dalam mata yang terpejam, memancarkan kedamaian luar biasa bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, seorang pemuda tampan kulit bersih dengan kepribadian dingin dan eksotis kini sedang terlelap di kasurnya, perempuan mana yang tak tergoda?

Ya, hanya gadis bodoh yang tak terpesona melihat kerupawanan si Uchiha Muda. Sejarah hidup membuktikan kalau itu adalah sebuah hukum yang terjadi dan berkelangsungan selama manusia hidup di bumi-Nya. Terus berputar menjadi sebuah fitrah yang menyatu dalam diri manusia.

Manusia, makhluk yang _sempurna._

Dan kata-kata terakhir di atas membuat sang bidadari sungguh tersinggung benar. Hinata merasakan kehidupan di sana tidak seperti yang dibicarakan. Menghadap penuh taat pada Yang Maha Cinta, penuh nikmat surga dengan berbagai makanan manis dan nikmat indah yang tak ada duanya di dunia. Hanya di sana.

Hinata sudah merasakannya.

Dan tatkala ada yang membincangkan tentang kesempurnaan hidup manusia, Hinata sungguh merasa tersinggung.

Kehidupan manusia tidak akan pernah sempurna.

Karena manusia adalah makhluk-Nya yang_ sempurna._

Hinata mereka ulang kejadian-kejadian yang berentetan sejak seminggu ini, dia rajin mengunjungi_ Sasuke_, menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang membuat pemuda raven tampan itu menggerutu karena lebih mirip dongeng. Hinata seringkali dibuat kesal oleh kelakuannya yang dingin, namun toh apapun itu. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke.

Bukan Sasuke yang _dicintai-_nya kalau berubah menjadi lelaki yang mudah percaya pada oleh-oleh lisan berbau mistik tebal dan suasana antah berantah._ Si Pak Tukang Realitas._

Yang tak pernah apapun yang percaya pada hal-hal yang berlawanan arti dengan kenyataan yang terjadi, realita yang ada di depan mata.

Dan di minggu ini pula, Hinata merasakan kalau _matinya_ masih belum sempurna.

Belum tanpa Sasuke.

Dan hey, _ kalau seandainya mati kita tidak sempurna apa itu berarti kita masih berhak hidup di dunia?_

Sayang jawabannya tidak. Hinata sudah mencerna bulat-bulat apa arti 'mati' bagi manusia. Mati adalah waktu di mana kita menghadap Yang Maha Cinta, guna mempertanggung jawabkan segenap perbuatan kita selama berjalan di atas bumi-Nya.

Jelas sudah, _kesempatannya_ sudah habis.

Namun tidak untuk Sasuke.

Dan mitos _itu_ telah terbukti, Hinata telah menjadi saksinya.

" Lama sekali, kau tahu kalau kita tak bisa membawa _Diary-_ ku ke sana _Hime__-Sama."_

Hinata menoleh ke arah jendela seberang, di atas lantai ubin terlapis karpet tengah berdiri _seorang _yang dicintainya. Hinata lantas tersenyum, dipalingkannya sekali lagi wajah cantiknya pada dipan yang sunyi. Menyelimuti seorang pemuda tampan dengan paras sama persis dengan _sosok_ yang memanggilnya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang, mencari-cari sisa-sisa oksigen di bumi yang sekiranya masih pantas dihirupnya. Hinata berbalik berjalan menuju sang _pemuda._

_Sasuke_ menyambut dua telapak Hinata mendarat di atas kedua miliknya. Pemuda raven itu menunggingkan senyum tipis saat Hinata mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua mulai menutup kelopak mata masing-masing, Hinata sadar kalau tanpa sengaja dia nyaris 'meremas' tangan Sasuke saat tarikan nafasnya terkesan mengikuti alir tarik udara paru-paru Sasuke.

Nafas kedua terhembus, dan mereka kini dapat membuka mata. Mendapat butir cahaya mulai tertabur di pangkal kedua kaki mereka, mengangkat mereka menuju langit yang masih semarak penuh warna.

Di sela-sela perjalanan, Sasuke mengelus bibirnya sekian detik pada dahi Hinata, mengejutkannya.

"_Marry Cristmas, Uchiha Hinata..."_

Sang _malaikat_ berparas jelita ini terdiam kaku sedetik, lantas tersenyum simpul. Hinata berjinjit seraya mengecup pipi kekasihnya tanpa lagi ada segan. Sembari menahan rona tipis manis di kedua pipinya, suara lembut nan anggun yang terucap setelah itu terdengar lebih indah dari musik semerdu manapun di telinga Sasuke.

"_M-Marry Cristmas, P-Pak Tukang Realitas..."_

Sasuke tertawa ringkih, Hinata mengikuti. Sasuke membalas genggaman halus tangan Hinata dengan sedikit menekan jari-jarinya pada kedua telapak Hinata. Sasuke menyambut bibir Hinata yang kembali datang menjemputnya dengan sebuah kecupan mesra, menjadi dalil bahwa mereka sudah meninggalkan musim dingin dengan berbarter paspor tanda masuk gerbang surga yang sudah menunggu di _sana._

_Nirwana,_ alam mereka berdua.

_Selamanya._

**(OWARI)**

**A/N: Hahaha... nggak pernah nyangka dalam waktu sekian jam bisa nyolong waktu buat ni fic, huft! Yeah, ni ffn pertama di list ane yang nyangkutin SasuHina. Suer deh, susah banget dapet 'fell'nya. Kalau nggak ingat belum publish buat DMAC dan hari ini ultah Hinata, mungkin nggak bakal ane paksain forsir... (^_^)**

.  
><strong>But yeah, anyway... At Least i able to finish this one! ^^v GOOD LUCK DMAC! Happy Birthday Hinata!<strong>

**.**

**mau ripiu?**

**.**  
><strong>Boleh, boleh, saya TERIMA dalam bentuk FLAME sekalipun (^_^)b<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>

**V**

**V**


End file.
